Melissa "Siren" LeQue
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FF1493; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #FF66FF, #FC0FC0, #FF69B4); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Fabulousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sodium Chloride (Salt because she salty hmm *sassy snap*) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Hues of Pink or pastel green or blues |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Any Fluffy Cat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Lean On- Major Lazer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Currently unknown |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #FF66FF, #FC0FC0, #FF69B4); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 years old (20 in scavenger years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- |'Oreination' |Panoromatic\Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Singer, works at a bar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To stop singing at a stupid club and get out and become a professional dancer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Princess Anemone (very very distant relative) Prince Whirlpool (very very distant relative) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her secruity, herself, Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Many |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Dancing, Singing, applying makeup |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Pimples, working at a club, being bored, being not paid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Canon SeaWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Lady Charm, powerful tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "UGH! I hate working in this shack!" |} |} FOREWORDDDD Siren is a female SeaWing who sings at a bar. She's filthy rich, flirty, and most of all, sassy. Please, don't use her without Linai's permission In a nutshell: The Gypsy Rose Lee of Pyrrhia. Description Siren is beautiful. Almost an unearthly beautiful. Her figure is slim and curvy. Her face is slender and poised. Ah, yes Siren is a lot like the creature she was named after. From a far, you can still see these beautiful features, but it's the details that count. Siren snout is gently pointed downwards, like an average SeaWing's, but it isn't as curved. Her face is very slim and has an elegant silohette to it. Her baby blue eyes are an almond shape, and if you get closer, you can see a slight ombre effect in her eyes. Siren has almost perfect posture and rarely slouches. Her slender figure stands out it a crowd, for some odd reason. Her scales are a light aquamaine ,and are almost white. Her photophores (much like Anemone's) are a very light magenta. Siren's wing membrane is an ombre of a bunch of different pink hues. Her scales are never ever dirty and she puts glitter on them to make them sparkle in the stage lights. Siren likes wearing lots of makeup, to make her eyes pop on stage. She applies lots of neon pink eye-shadow and a lot of light pink lipstick. She adds very little burgundy blush just to "finish it all off." Siren likes to wear fancy sleeve-less gowns that sparkle. Most of them are black, but some are red or blue. One thing her dresses all have in common is the SPARKLES! Blow a kiss, fire a gun Personality Siren has a complex personality. For starters, she is very flirtacious and will flirt wth everyone she meets. Siren is also very sassy and sarcastic, and likes using sarcasm to escape harsh situations. She seems like the dragon that isn't very smart. Boy ,are you wrong. Siren is extremely intelligent and started out studying computer programming instead of the arts. She also is very sensitive, and will secretly cry in her van when someone offends her in a personal way. Siren is very shy and asocial, despite her ways in the theater. No matter what, she will never betray any of her friends, and hates breaking up with her past boyfriends and girlfriends. She can seem vain, the way she spends countless hours in her van getting ready for a show. She also remembers lots of things and usually never forgets them. Siren also has a passion for scavenger, and has vowed never to kill, harm, or eat a scavenger. She loves creating things, and is very tech-savvy. She really knows her way around cell-phones. In a nutshell: The singer born computer programmer. All we need is somebody to lean on History NOTE: I am not starting at her childhood I am starting at college years. Melissa went to a college in the one of the SeaWing's island called Miami, named Sea Kingdom University, where she studied computer programming. She loved her computers, and constantly talked about them. She was a 100% nerd. Until one fateful day... Melissa was caught singing a song by her current boyfriend. Her boyfriend called over his friends to listen. Eventually, it became a full concert. The whole school was there listening to poor Melissa. One of her friends said she had a voice like a siren. Melissa then had an idea... Melissa "Siren" LeQue auditioned for a spot at a local club. She got an spot and paid extra to have her name on the front of the brochere. The guy who ran the place asked what her name was and she said "Siren. Siren LeQue." She ended up dating the guy there and dated him for a very long time, until she became to famous to stay at his club. She then moved up to "Dollie Dolphin's Club", the most famous club in all of the SeaWing Kingdom. Siren was famous. She started taking pictures for Vogue and other magizines. Siren continues so today. Blow a kiss, fire a gun Relationships Linai (Adult): Siren respects Linai as a performer, and gets along well with her. They have done duet together entitled "Mishaps". Siren doesn't want anyone to know, but she has a slight crush on her.... Amorette: Trivia *She bites her talons *Siren has a phobia of chickens and ballons *Her least favorite color is neon yellow. *She hasn't had any work done on her face or body *Siren has an IQ of 134 *Her real name is Melissa *She loves staying at the Bagel Hotel. All we need is somebody to lean on Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:Content (Linny The Time Lord) Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+